Sueño
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: El viaje a Australia a sido algo que nunca pensó, algo que nunca soñó y ahora tenia que regresar, pero regresaría con un sueño. RinHaru.


He regresado con un fic de Free! Después de haber visto el capitulo de Australia y lo hermoso que ha sido, la imaginación vino a mí cual estrella fugaz y como no había escrito desde hacia un buen tiempo, se me hizo lo correcto llegar con un pequeño fic aun que bien podría considerarse drabble, bien espero que lo disfruten, sin más el fic:

_**Sueño.**_

Estaban de camino al aeropuerto para regresar a Japón y Haru aun no se había decidido a decirle nada a Rin. Quería explicarle como se sentía, cuales emociones le embriagaban al estar con él en aquel lugar, decirle la forma en la que se sintió cuando estuvieron en la misma cama; pero el miedo era más grande, así que no podía hablar. En aquel viaje tan improvisado sus ojos vieron la verdad de tantas cosas de las que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta por si mismo, todo se aclaró en cuanto entendió para que Rin lo había llevado, se sentía tranquilo y aliviado, pero eso no quitaba el mal sabor de boca por la pelea con Makoto, que había decidido arreglar en cuanto llegara a casa. Pero tal vez ese era el problema…

_No quería regresar…_

No es como si ya no quisiera ver a Makoto, Nagisa y Rei, simplemente sentía que debía estar ahí en Australia un poco mas de tiempo, con Rin. En un momento inoportuno se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el aeropuerto y sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo que le hizo marearse. No quería irse, no quería regresar y lo más importante, _quería a Rin. _Trato de pensar en algo que le impidiera volver, pero simplemente no existía excusa alguna, se deprimió y entonces decidió hablar.

-Rin…- le tomo de la muñeca, ambos se detuvieron y el otro le miro esperando a que dijese algo. La sangre se fue a sus mejillas, provocándole un sonrojo, trago saliva y se trato de calmar un poco.

-Ya se cual es mi sueño…- dijo sin mas, Rin pareció confundido ante su comentario para después soltar una risa, Haru enrojeció a un mas pasando de un rosa a un rojo en cuestión de segundos, apretó su agarre a la muñeca de Rin y este deslizo su mano para tomar la de Haru, acción que le hizo sentir vergüenza al delfín.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es?- su voz le susurraba, Haru tomo aire y cerro los ojos con fuerza para dejar salir sus sentimientos en una frase.

-Seguir nadando y… venir a Australia, de nuevo… contigo- pasaron los segundos y el mundo seguía corriendo, pero ellos se detuvieron. Las personas iban y venían, pero ellos se encontraban en otro lugar; no dijeron nada, la vergüenza embriagaba sus sentidos y los latidos de sus corazones acelerados invadían su silencio. Rin tomo la mano de Haru con mas fuerza y era como si le sostuviera el alma.

-¿Y que haríamos?- no querían darse falsas esperanzas o dejar todo en una gran incógnita, debían aclarar cada detalle. Haru pensó en las palabras correctas que debía usar, para que se entendiera su mensaje.

-Quiero… _estar _contigo… Rin, me gusta Australia y… A-Amo… los tiburones y…- las palabras se cortaron, viajando en el aire, mientras en los labios de Haru estaban los de Rin. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus labios rozaban en un contacto gentil, Rin tomo su cintura y Haru se aferro a su chaqueta; decir que fue mágico no seria verdad, porque lo de ellos era real, tan real como sus cuerpos, tan real como su amor, aun que sonase cursi, porque no había otra forma de describir tal beso o tales sentimientos, simplemente no la había. Al separarse sus miradas hablaron por si solas y sus sonrisas cerraron el trato.

_Vamos a volver, ¿verdad, Rin?_

_Definitivamente volveremos, Haru._

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, el RinHaru por mi parte me enamora cada día mas, es como si ellos me dijeran "Tú sabes que nos amamos y que debes escribir de nosotros" así que yo sigo mi instinto. Espero lo disfrutaran y que sigan alimentando su amor por esta pareja y el SouMako, del cual hare un fic pronto ya que son un amor, también de Reigisa, ellos están locamente enamorados y eso realmente nadie lo niega. Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente fic, saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o petición es bien recibida… ¿reviews? :3 **


End file.
